When Did He Get All Confident?
by Kid Canter Greatly
Summary: Kohaku is completely fed up with everything regarding the beautiful singer he can't stand. How is he supposed to deal with such feelings when Lucille looks so much like a gorgeous woman? What is the violinist to do! Lucille X Kohaku because I have writers block.


There is a rush of adrenaline that hits people as they gear up to fight. It never fails. There is an energy that courses through their fingertips like electricity. They feel a strength build in their Legs, through their entire body. God, it's a beautiful feeling. The only other time I've ever felt this way before is when I grabbed Lucille's hand to save his bloody life when we bit off a bit more then we could chew.

I'm not entirely sure why it Happened, or why I needed to save him in the first Place, but that split second of contact I made with Lucille made me warm with the rush that I only ever experienced when I took down one of those stupid living dolls we bated so much... I hate to admit I may possibly be attracted to that idiotic Singer, but... Arch! It's not fair! He's taunting Me, right? Why does he look so much like a woman?! I freaking sexy one, at that. His face is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen on any human. It doesn't make any sense. Is it really that inappropriate for me to lust over a face like that? His soft Skin, those perfect Lips, those haunting eyes... Oh God, those eyes! Why was he created in the perfect image of a woman?! It's driving me mad! I can't stand that Singer, let alone understand why I want him so bad. Even as I look at him Now, with a cat like smirk upon his lips, I want to kiss him with such a passion that maybe he'll stop being such an object of desire in my mind. I'd never do that in front of Gwindel, of Course, but it hurts sitting on this seat behind Lucille like a decent man with the rotten taste of Lucille on my tongue. He's now looking outside with the most elegant look on his pale face.

My scar aches. They're all around us. We can't stop here. I can't convince Gwindel to stop so I can get a bit of fresh air that isn't ridden with the stench of Lucille. I must wait. Waiting is such a hard thing to do... I can't stand it.

He turns. He looks at me with a his small smirk dropping. He looks concerned. Concerned for me? No... that's too out of character. He speaks. "You look sick... Are you feeling well?"

Mock sympathy. He's such an idiot. Why does he torture me so? He gorgeous. Why does he have to look at me like that? My stomach grows warm. I bite my lip.

"I-I'm fine as a fuckin' Flower, Lucille. Don't worry about it." I mumble. I can say anything else. I'll say something stupid otherwise.

A look of disbelief crosses his face Now, something else flickering in those eyes of his. "We need you healthy as a Horse. Gwindel, head towards the next gated town you See, yes? He's getting a bit car sick..."

Car sick? More like _love_ sick... Wait, no, not _love_. What I'm feeling is not _love_. It's nothing more than lust. I can't stand him. You can't _love_ somebody you can't stand, right?

"There should be one within a few miles..." Gwindel nodded, poking the hedgehog on the dash board.

I sit back and cross my arms like a child. "I'm fine. Keep going."

Without warning, Lucille jumped over the front seat to the seat beside me. God, he smells so good...

"Maybe you have a fever." His soft hand went to my forehead. He sent chills up my spine with that electrifying touch. Can I kiss him now? I want him so bad...  
"You're a bit warm..."

I grab his wrist, and give him a glare. He doesn't hold any facial expressions. He staring back at me.

I pull is arm to his lap, and again hiss "I'm fine, Lucille. Lay off."

He leans in a bit a stares intently into my eyes. What is he looking for? Why won't he just stop taunting me? "You're eyes are a bit glossy too..." He's brushing my bangs out of my face. His hand on my cheek.

Now his asking for it! This isn't even _fair_ anymore.

I check to see where Gwindel's vision lies. He's watching the road like a good driver. He's paying close attention to how he must maneuver around the windy, infested road.

It's as good as a time as ever, right?

I push Lucille back. His head hits the door. Gwindel doesn't notice.

He grabs the back of his head, and I move on top of him, holding the meanest expression I can hold. I can't make this look like an act of passion. I need to save myself from some of the embarrassment.

My emotions are controlling my every move, though I feel like an animal, burying my fingers in the stupid singer's long, blonde hair. I pulled every strand from his face, trying to make myself realize he was a guy. The fact that he had such an angelic baby-face didn't help at all. He still kind of looked like a kid.

Not only did I now feel gay, but also like a pedophile.

The look of disgust that crossed his face almost stopped me. He was going to murder me.

I pushed his face up into mine, forcing him to kiss me. He balled my shirt up in his fist, pushing my chest with the other. I didn't let him go, but I pressed harder, tangling his fingers with his hair.

His grip on my shirt loosened a bit, his other hand pressing into my neck, and went to my hair. He was playing along with me.

I bit his lip a bit, trying to make him hate this. I wouldn't be able to live this down, let alone stand it if Lucille actually enjoyed it. He, in response, only chuckled quietly from the back of his throat.

Even his lips were soft, and tasted sweet. I pressed harder until he opened his mouth. Jesus, he was a good... I'm going to get hell for this later. We needed to stop before Gwindel noticed. Why the hell did I decide to do this now...?

Pulling away from his lips, I went straight to his neck. He was pulling at my collar now. I worked on the top button of his shirt.

What was I doing? We're in a car! There's somebody else there. I'm practically trying to screw Lucille in the back seat!

"S-stop, Kohaku. Please stop." he sounded like a girl.

"Why?" I murmured into his neck.

"Not now..." I couldn't help but look at his face. His face looked so sincere. He was enjoying this. God, he _liked_ this.

I stole another kiss and sat up, ever so slightly disappointed. I covered my mouth and stared out the widow. Gwindel never noticed.

Lucille pushed himself up against the door and stared at me, looking a bit disappointed himself. His neck was red in some spots, and I felt my face grow warm.

In the front windshield I could see a few tall buildings with a tall fence surrounding it.

"Are you still feeling ill, Kohaku?" Gwindel asked, not moving to face him.

I looked to Lucille and smirked, "I'm just peachy."

The singer glared at me for a moment, and then jumped back to the front seat with the cellist. I continued to watch out the window.

Maybe a kiss wouldn't be all that satisfied me when it came to Lucille? I still wanted him. I still wanted to run my fingers through his hair an kiss him. Tensions will build up again, right? A man can only take so much.

My fingers brush up against my lips. God, Lucille, what have you done to me?


End file.
